Harry Potter in New York
by theEternalrequiem
Summary: have you ever wondered what Harry would be like if he went to America? Does not follow ootp! I stink at summarys just read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters but I wish I did!  
  
A/n: All I have to say is review and no flames!  
  
~*It was a bright sunny day but a skinny boy of 17 felt as if it was a dark and stormy day. He was sitting in the great hall with a notice just received from Hedwig. The letter read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, You have been chosen to be one of the few students who take an abroad trip. This year's trip will be to New York, U.S.A. You will mix in with tens your age and learn the culture of America. Your trip will start September 10 and continue till November 10. You will begin and end this trip at Hogwarts. You will receive more information from you House Head. Have a nice trip!  
  
Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry  
He stared down at the letter. A month in America! This has got to be the all-time punishment. But what could he have done to deserve it?  
  
"Harry! You got one too!" squealed Hermione.  
  
Harry was glad that at least someone he knew was going.  
  
"Did Ron get one?" asked Harry.  
  
"He has still not got over the fact that we are leaving him hear while we go on an adventure," she said looking down at her breakfast.  
  
She was very sad that she had to leave her boyfriend behind but she could tell she was excited about the trip. She had told him earlier that her parents said that America was wonderful. The only bright side about this was that Ginny was going. He had not told anyone this but he had fallen for her in his 6th year. He was hoping that they could hook up over the trip. He didn't dare do with Ron around who was very protective of his little sister.  
  
"What do you plan to do on the trip Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
That was a good question. What did he plan to do in America?  
A little later Harry went to Dumbledore's office.  
"Hello Harry how may I assist you?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering what we will be doing in America?" he asked.  
  
"Most of the time you will be as free as a bird," Dumbledore explained. Harry left the office. His heart was beating fast.what was America like? Would he make new friends? What if he got lost?  
"HERMIONE!" Harry hollered up into the girl's dorms.  
  
"Must you call me right now Harry?" she asked.  
  
"We are leaving tomorrow are you packing?" he asked, "Because maybe we should try to jump off the train and walk back to Hogwarts!" he replied.  
"No Harry! I want to go on this trip, learn a new lifestyle, explore a new land," she said dreamily.  
"But Hermione.this isn't going to be rolling hills and valleys, this is a busy city," he answered.  
"Harry you just don't understand, we will be fine," she said soothingly.  
"I guess you're right, I better go pack," he sighed.  
LATER  
"Good night Ron," Harry whispered. No answer. "RON!" he said raising his voice.  
"Night." he mumbled.  
THE NEXT DAY AT THE TRAIN STATION  
  
"Bye Ron!" Harry shouted over the noise and excitement.  
"See you soon," he yelled back with tears in his eyes.  
"Bye-bye Ron.I love you!" Hermione told him kissing his cheek.  
"I love you too!" he replied.  
"Well I guess we are on our way to.American United," Harry told Hermione.  
"The United States of America you silly," Hermione giggled pinching his cheek.  
"I'm not being nosy but.what is it like going with Ron?" Harry asked bushing.  
"Well he is kind of boring but he has the cutest twinkle in his eye sometimes," she replied.  
"Well I would too if I didn't have my glasses on all of the time," he answered.  
Later on the Plane Harry sat awake thinking while the rest of the plane dozed of. Truth be told he was scared to death to go to a place that was totally foreign to him and did not understand his culture. What if they didn't even understand him? Maybe they all spoke in a different language. He would go right back to Hogwarts if they did. Maybe he would make new friends. He drifted of to sleep thinking of what his American friends would be like.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! We're landing!" said Hermione. "Wa?" "Lets go! We're getting of the plane!" He scrambled up and bumped his head. He was only glad Malfoy wasn't there to make fun of him. "Nice one," said Ginny grinning at him.  
As they left the plane into the busy airport he wondered were they were going to stay. As if magic (and he suspected it was) a note appeared in his pocket saying that he would be staying in the Marriott Marquis. He had no idea were that was but luckily there tour guide showed up just in time. She showed them were the hotel was and left. For some reason he thought she was magic too. He, Hermione, and Ginny set of into New York the second they got settled.  
  
"I hope we find some nice people who will show us around," said Ginny. "I still can't believe that they gave us money and a plane ticket and expect us to get back to Hogwarts on November, 10," said Hermione. "Yeah," said Ginny, "Harry? Whats up?" "Oh! Er.nothing," he said flatly. "Hey!" said a voice. They turned around and faced a tall thin good looking guy with spiked blonde hair. "You all must not be from America," he observed, "by the way my names Zach." "How did you know?" asked Hermione. "Well, you sure don't dress like Americans and you talk a little funny," Zach answered. "Hey! Why don't we meet up later and I can introduce you guys to my buds?" said Zach. "Sounds great!" said Ginny brightly. "Well umm.Ginny how about he only shows around Harry and I, we need to shop and stuff and the other 16 year olds, we want to go alone," Hermione explained. "Sure thing I need to hang with Zacharias," she answered smiling. "C'mon Harry we are meeting Zach in one hour we need to get some sort of suitable clothes," Hermione exclaimed grabbing Harry's wrist. They ran down the busy street and found a small tourist shop. "May I buy this shirt and this skirt?" Hermione asked the clerk. "Yes, and sir would you like what you are holding?" he asked. "Yes," Harry answered.  
Later when they met up with Zach he just stared, "We are definitely going to the mall, you are going to be official American punks, like me," he grinned running in one direction. Once at the mall Zach scurried through strange stores grabbing clothes, shoes, accessories and other items.  
"Hermione, you need to get your hair done.I was thinking maybe shorter, straightened, flipped out at the ends and layered," he tried to explain. "Whatever that is go ahead," she sighed. "Whoa," Harry eyed her hair, "That is really cute." "Now Harry you need to let your hair grow and keep on growing and you can't cut it.hold on let me get some gel," Zach told Harry running to grab the container. After flipping up the front in a fashionable way Zach stared at Harry. "Cool tattoo, it looks like a scar," Zach stared in amazement. "It IS a scar.oh what do you Americans say.idiot." Harry grinned giving Zach a little push. "You caught American," Zach told him grinning back.  
That night Harry sat around with Zach, Hermione and some of the new guys, Rocky, James and a girl.  
"So what school do you guys go to?" Rocky asked them.  
"Ummm.just some little school out in the country," Hermione answered. That night they hung out in Times Square, Harry in his new board shoes, Billabong shirt and baggy jeans. Hermione with her new haircut had baggy jeans on too, flip-flops and a shirt with a monkey on it. "So do you two go out and do stuff?" Zach asked. "Nah.she and Ron fancy each other," Harry answered. "Not anymore..I'm going for you Harry, I like America, my new friends and Ron wouldn't, he isn't as exciting," Hermione firmly answered. "But.but.but," Harry mumbled. "Well now that that's settled we have to go find you guys your guitars, you're a member of the band now," Zach told them. Harry never realized it but he was a very good musician. Not that it was hard because he just pulled his figures in random motions over the guitar strings. Hermione was having trouble but they just settled for her to be a dancer/singer. "Wow!" said Harry after their first "gig" as they called. They milled around in the crowd afterward. Harry saw Hermione run of with Zach. He figured they were having a good time. But he remembered that before she had quite a few drinks but he knew she would take care of herself. All of a sudden the girl he was hanging out with grabbed him and dragged him outside. She then pushed him up against a car and started kissing him hard. His first thought was to push her away but he thought better of it and continued. When nobody was looking he was thrown into the car and they started making out. At the end of it they got out of the car and just looked at each other. "Well..er..call me!" he said. "K," she said and walked away. Hermione walked up looking very pleased with herself. "Zach is a lot nicer than Ron!" she said. "A lot nicer if know what I mean!" said Harry giving Hermione a playful shove that she returned. "Hey Guys!" shouted Zach, "Wait up!" They both stopped to let Zach catch up. "So. Whats up?' said Zach. "Tomorrow we have to go back to Hog-," Hermione said. "We have to go back to school," he said plainly. "Aw! That sucks!" he said, "Well, keep in touch!" Yeah sure thought Harry. I wonder how well it would go over if he sent an owl to his buds in America. "Can I have a word, Hermione?' Zach asked. "Sure," she said shyly. They walked of and left Harry standing by himself. It sure is going to be very boring back at school. All of a sudden he felt someone tap his back. He turned around and saw Ginny crying. "Whats wrong?" asked Harry. "Its just that..well.you and Hermione changed a lot. I really like you Harry! I have always. But now you're so different. I can barley look at you!" She stood there shocked at what she said. All of a sudden she bolted and didn't look back.  
"Harry, now that we are going back to the 'wart' we should probably dump our mates and you and I can go steady, tonight is our last gig and tomorrow we are bringing a whole new world to the 'wart'.you do understand, right?" Hermione boldly explained. Later Harry wrote Ron:  
  
Hey Ron!  
Sup homie? America is better than the 'wart'. It is soooo awesome and so are our newest friends: James, Zach, Rocky, Melz, and Pink. Well see you tomorrow and don't expect the same Harry!  
~H~  
"Bye Zach! Love ya Melz! See ya soon James! I'll miss you sooooo much Rocky! Pink you are the coolest ever!!" Harry cried out after them in the terminal.  
"Oh my god we all will miss you soooo much, what's the band without you guys?" Zach sighed.  
"C'mon Harry we might miss our flight!" Hermione screamed, "BYE!!!"  
Later on the plane Harry and Hermione sat listening to their new Good Charlotte CD's on their new Walkman's.  
"Harry, I really don't want to go back to school, I really don't care about magic, I would rather be a muggle in that kind of world, no Voldemort (everyone looked over at her) and no wands, books or magic classes, no commons, no Quidditch!" Hermione dreamed.  
"Yeah I guess your right!" Harry buzzed.  
"WE'RE BACK!" yelled the man guiding the train as they pulled up to Hogsmeade.  
"Crap, I have to face Ron," Hermione groaned.  
"Why don't we kiss in front of him, giving him a taste of his own medicine?" Harry suggested.  
"Dumbass," Hermione laughed giving him a little slap on the head.  
"Welcome back.Harry.you are looking different," Hagrid noted.  
"Hey homie.finally back to the 'wart'," Harry sighed.  
" 'Omie?" he looked bewildered.  
"You know.bud, pal, it is just the punk way to say it," Hermione explained.  
"Yeah." Hagrid said.  
As they continued up to castle Harry got more and more restless. He wished he could do SOMETHING to calm his nerves. He thought of getting out his guitar but thought better of it.  
They entered the great hall with a quick cheer that died out fast. Everyone's eyes seemed to be fixed on Harry and Hermione. They started talking between each other. Harry felt very uncomfortable at this moment.  
All of a sudden Dumbledore stood and said, "Welcome back students! I hope you had a good trip to America! Now if you please go to your house table and sit. The feast will begin momentarily!"  
Everyone cheered but Harry and Hermione just sniggered and walked over to their normal seats near Ron. "I am so glad you guys are back! I have great news to tell you! I'm Head Boy!!!!" Ron said.  
Hermione and Harry just laughed. They didn't want to be some silly Head boy/girl! "Why are you laughing?" Ron asked. "Nothing," said Hermione but still laughing. "Ok then! Lets eat!" Ron said. *~  
  
A/n: What do you think? Review please!  
  
~lollipop-princess 


	2. Friends Forever Right?

A/n: Hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! Also Emily/Field Hockey Lover did write part of my first chapter.  
  
~*They all had a good time eating and joking but then when they walked back to the common room Harry started to criticize what Ron was wearing.  
  
"Come on! You definitely need some new threads and spiked hair if your going to be seen with me!" said Harry.  
  
"What's wrong with the way I look?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing.if you're a dork!" laughed Hermione. They walked away laughing and leaving Ron standing there fuming with rage.  
  
"Well, where do you think your going!" he shouted after them.  
  
"On a midnight stroll!" shouted back Harry and then disappeared from sight.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ron shouted again but nobody answered.  
  
That night Harry returned to the dormitory and flopped down on the bed. All of a sudden the curtains of his bed were ripped of and he saw Ron there red as a tomato.  
  
"Like the color, Ron, looks good on you!" Harry said laughing and turned over.  
  
"Where were you with Hermione?" he asked.  
  
"No where you would care about!" he yelled back.  
  
"I do care because Hermione is MY girlfriend!"  
  
"Not anymore!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron asked quietly letting tears run down his face.  
  
"She's decided to come to me," Harry sneered.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" Ron screeched waking all of Gryffindor up. Ron dropped to his knees and started crying heavily.  
  
"Wimp," Harry mumbled under his breath walking down the stairs into the corridor and out of the castle.  
  
Outside the castle Harry sat on a bench, he was planning on meeting Hermione there.  
  
"Harry Beary!" Hermione called out running over to him giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hey Mione," he said cheerfully, "I think Ron is going to kill himself."  
  
"YOU TOLD HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Well, yeah. He was going to figure it out anyway," said Harry smirking. "Lets just forget that metal case and get on with our lives."  
  
Harry leaned in but realized that Hermione wasn't so he sat up quickly.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"Harry, I feel really bad now. I have to go." She stood up quickly and strode off leaving Harry to feel confused and angry. What did I do to deserve that, he thought. Maybe he was being to forward he decided and stood up and left.  
  
That night Harry lay in bed listening to the sounds that included of Neville's snoring and Ron's sniffs. He then realized what a jerk he had been. He made his mind up to go apologize to Ron in the morning.  
  
The next morning Harry walked down to breakfast expecting to see Ron there but when he got there he wasn't at the table. He sat down even though he wasn't hungry.  
  
"Mean thing to do Harry," said a voice behind him. He turned around to face Fred and George. "Even though we don't exactly stick up for Ron all the time I have to agree with Fred," said George.  
  
"Why do you care about our love life?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, he lost more than a girlfriend, he lost his best friends," replied Fred, and then walked away.  
  
Harry got up and started to walk out when Pavarti and Lavender came up to him.  
  
"What did you do to Hermione?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Hermione came up to the dorm crying and now she won't come out," said Lavender.  
  
"You changed her! I don't think she should ever be friends with a loser like you!" yelled Pavarti so the whole great hall turned and stared.  
  
Harry was lost of words. She made the decision to be like this! He stormed out of the great hall. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care. All of a sudden he looked up and he was at the library. He went in and sat down. From the next row of bookshelves he heard voices. "Hermione I don't want to forgive that stupid jerk!"  
  
Harry winced at this but continued listening.  
  
"I'm not asking you to forgive him. He's a loser. Forgive me! I love you still! America just messes with your head. I didn't realize how good I had it here. I'm sorry for the way he talked to you," said Hermione.  
  
They walked out leaving Harry emptier than ever.  
  
A/n: How did you like it? Review Review Review! GO! Also RYAN, Malfoy bad! I'll keep writing if I get more reviews.  
  
~Lollipop-princess 


End file.
